


The Broken Prophecy

by pyrophilliac (V3RT1G0)



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Cats, Characters die, Erin Hunter, Fanfiction, Gen, Hallucinations, I hate tags, Like, My characters, OCs - Freeform, Original Clans, Tags May Change, Triggers, Violence, Warrior Cats, a lot of blood, all OCs - Freeform, i'm done, no canon, no ships?, oc fic, please, warriors - Freeform, watch it rain, yep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8325265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V3RT1G0/pseuds/pyrophilliac
Summary: It is leaf-bare, and the cold is bone-chilling. Driftshade's paw pads are caked with blood, a rusty, darkened color, and her claws are worn. Her jaws clamp around a broken leg, attached to a torn body. It is her brother's, and so is the blood stains her fur and her mind and the rain-soaked ground. She is tired of all of it, but she pushes on, death on her heels. -When the blood runs red, the rift between the river and the wind will be no more. Blood outweighs intention, StarClan outweighs blood.





	1. I

A light dusting of crystalized snow had settled in the ValleyClan camp, painting the trees and rocks an opaque white. The stream that alienated their camp from the mainland was barely frozen, a paper-thin coating of ice on the glassy surface. Rays of sun broke the darkness through blankets of clouds, a faint glow among torrents of gray, a silent wake-up call to the cats sleeping below.  
Driftkit blinked once and looked up at the leafy roof of the den, watching the illuminated shadows dance on the sandy floor. She carefully pushed her mother’s tortoiseshell tail aside, wary so as to not wake her two siblings. As she stepped out into the cold morning she felt the light snow sink in between her paws. She liked the noise it made; a sort of squelchy crunch at first that then melted into a wet slosh.  
She padded to the edge of camp, savoring each step into the snow, listening to the muffled whispers of the dawn patrol being organized and the sharp birdsong that flowed from the nearby forest. The rock that the leader made his announcements from was just opposite from her, a smooth, tall, grey slab that overlooked the camp and the territories beyond. Driftkit launched herself at it, hind legs scrabbling at the slippery surface. With an amount of heaving and pulling, she perched on the top of the boulder holding her head high and chest out as if she was Birdstar, addressing her clan, proud and loyal. This is how it would be on the day I’m apprenticed, she thought, imagining herself standing below, Driftkit, no, Driftpaw, serving ValleyClan as the best apprentice she could be.  
She snapped out of her fantasies when she heard a hushed squeak from the nursery. Her brother, Redkit, shook with white and Dappled pelt and ran over to her. “Hi, Driftkit!” he mewed, blinking his dark amber eyes.  
“Redkit! Come up here with me!” She got up and stepped aside, allowing room for her brother to climb up with her. On his first attempt he fell and slipped to the icy ground, gathering a laugh from Driftkit, though he got right back up and joined his sister.  
“Someday I’ll be up here,” he said, “the best leader ValleyClan will ever have.” He cocked his head at Driftkit. “When I’m leader, you’ll be deputy, right?”  
She nudged him with her shoulder. “Of course! I mean, if you still want me to. We’d be the best team.”  
Redkit jumped down. “Don’t be silly! Obviously I’ll want you as deputy! Always,” he scoffed, flicking an ear. Driftkit joined him on the ground, enjoying the noise her paws made. As soon as she landed Redkit ran to the nursery, looking back to call over, “I’m going to wake up Dawnkit!”  
“Okay!” she called back, watching the dens as the camp started to awaken. Bleary-eyed apprentices met up with equally tired mentors to train, hunt, to learn, which Driftkit wanted to do; she wanted to advance and feel the pride of her family, she wanted to prove she was worth something to her clan, and most of all, she wanted to achieve her dream with her siblings: She would be the deputy, brave, loyal, and dedicated, Redkit would be the fearless leader, giving all of his nine lives for his clan, and Dawnkit would be the medicine cat, putting the health of her clanmates before her own needs.  
When the siblings had told this fantastical plan to their parents, Palefire and Hawkflight, it had been met with a quiet laugh and a proud smile. “You’ll be the best ValleyClan has ever seen,” they had said.  
The other kits, older by three moons, Aspenkit and Buzzardkit, had laughed too, but not in the kind way Driftkit’s parents had. This was a mocking laugh, deeper and guttural, and came with a smirk that broke the pair’s usually respectful streak. “All three of you in the most powerful positions in the clan? Yeah, right!” But Driftkit, Redkit, and Dawnkit ignored them, forever blissfully ignorant to the odds that their dream would fail.  
The majority of the clan had heard their plan, and the majority of that, mostly warriors, had reacted like Buzzardkit and her brother, but not as bluntly, the same mocking laugh without the mocking words. The elders had told them of when they were kits, how they had the same fantasies, only to be let down but be happy with themselves anyway.  
Driftkit was snapped out of her reverie when Redkit called to her from the nursery. “Dawnkit says she isn’t feeling well!” he complained. “Who will we play with now?”  
“I don’t know! We can’t play mossball with only two of us,” she said, pausing for a moment. “Oh! Why don’t we go see how Foxleaf is doing?”  
“Good idea!” Foxleaf was the medicine cat, a dark Dappled tom with a white left paw and tail. He was respected by the whole clan, a role model to Dawnkit and her dream. Driftkit and Redkit loved to hang around his den, with the sharp and fresh smell of herbs that usually masked the bitter aroma of sickness.  
The two kits raced over to the den, a fallen tree resting on a boulder that had branches dragged along the back to create a cave-like space. Messy piles of herbs nestled in every corner and crevice. A mossy nest sat in the far back, a large lump of dark orange fur slowly rising and falling in an irregular rhythm. Foxleaf had been up all night, due to one of the elder’s, Frostpelt’s, perpetual cough, which the kits didn’t know about as they pushed and prodded him to wake him up.  
“What? Who’s tha-” He blinked at the kits, pushing himself to his feet. “Oh, hey! Driftkit, Redkit… Where’s Dawnkit?”  
“Oh! She’s not feeling well. Palefire's with her,” Redkit replied before Driftkit could say anything.  
Foxleaf blinked sleepily. “I should check on her later. After I check on Frostpelt and Birdstar.”  
As he turned to go, Driftkit leapt in front of him, blocking his path. “Wait! You have to play with us!”  
“Later,” he yawned, leaving.  
The dejected siblings were left alone in the den, going over members of the clan to see who would play with them. The deputy, Silversky, found them sitting there, talking, and the kits soon pulled her into their discussion. “All of the apprentices are on patrols! Most of the warriors are, too, and Dawnkit is sick, so we’re all alone!”  
“What about Buzzardkit and Aspenkit? They’ll probably play with you. Anyway, when they’re made apprentices, you won’t be able to anymore.” Silversky smiled. “Now, I’ve got to go organize some things with Birdstar.”  
As she walked out, Driftkit said, “I can’t believe that we didn’t think of that! Wow, we’re mousebrains today.”  
“You’re not. Well, let’s go find them.” Redkit set off with Driftkit close behind. Out in the main clearing, Driftkit spotted Foxleaf on his way to the nursery, talking with Aspenkit, Buzzardkit trailing behind, looking out to the lake that camp was bordering.  
Buzzardkit saw Driftkit and Redkit before they walked over to her, and ran over to the pair. “Hey! How are you?”  
“Fine, I guess?” Driftkit shrugged.  
Redkit was much more enthusiastic. “We’re great!”  
“That’s good to hear! You want me to play with you, I assume?” Buzzardkit mewed, flicking her tail.  
“Yep! What game?” Redkit looked to Driftkit for an answer.  
“Huh…. Hide and seek?” she replied, unsure.  
Buzzardkit purred. “That sounds great. I’ll seek, I guess. You know the boundaries: Nowhere outside of camp and no going in Foxleaf or Birdstar’s dens.” She closed her eyes and waited for the younger kits to hide.  
Driftkit ran to her normal spot: a small crevice nestled between the elder’s den and the nursery. From the front, it wasn’t visible at all. She had almost finished wriggling into the small space when Birdstar’s yowl broke through the somewhat quiet morning like the snap of a dry stick.  
“All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the Highrock! I have a few important announcements to make.” He sat calmly on the rock, a small crowd of cats gathering beneath him. Just like Redkit wants to do, Driftkit thought as she backed out of her hiding place.  
She joined Redkit in the clearing, off to the left, and she wasn’t fully allowed to be at ceremonies like this. Buzzardkit and Aspenkit sat to the right of them, conversing in a hushed but brisk tone. A slightly flustered Dawnkit burst out of the nursery, racing to join her siblings before the meeting started.  
“Foxleaf gave me some borage to help with the stomach ache. At least I think it was borage…. Was it borage?” Dawnkit gave a questioning look to Redkit.  
“You know the most about herbs out of the three of us. I’m sure it was borage.”  
“Well, it looked-” Dawnkit’s reply was cut short by Birdstar signaling the start of the meeting. His sharp gaze grazed the clearing, sweeping away any traces of conversation. Turning to Foxleaf, he nodded and began his speech.  
“This leafbare has been a wonderful one for ValleyClan. Two litters of healthy, strong kits, and an abundance of prey that the other clans lacked. So, for the coming newleaf, I have some important things to say. First off, thank you. The whole clan has contributed to the effort of getting through last season. Second, OakClan has not been stealing prey from us.” Birdstar paused as the clan grumbled about rogues and other clans. “There has been a rogue stealing prey from all of the clans. Thankfully, Silversky and Rainpool have dealt with it and the rogue is no longer a threat.” Another pause. “Now, for the most important thing I have to do; Buzzardkit, Aspenkit, please step forward.”  
Driftkit gasped. An apprentice ceremony! Her first one, at that! “Redkit, Dawnkit, imagine us up there!”  
“I can’t wait!” Redkit said.  
Dawnkit looked at the older kits in awe. “Me neither.”  
The warrior in front of them turned around. “Be quiet!”  
As a grinning Buzzardkit and a serious-looking Aspenkit picked their way through the mess of cats, Birdstar leapt down to whisper something to Foxleaf. The medicine cat nodded and replied and the leader returned to his Highrock.  
“Buzzardkit, Aspenkit, you have just reached the age of six moons. This means, well, apprenticeship. I hope that your mentors teach you the skills needed to become the best warrior, or medicine cat, that you want to be.”  
Puzzled, Driftkit looked closely at her older friends. Medicine cat? What? That can’t be. One of them can’t be a medicine cat... will they?  
Birdstar shifted on the Highrock. “Buzzardkit; your mentor will be Blackstripe. I hope that she will pass down her resilience and dedication to you so you become the best warrior that you can. From this moment, until you get your warrior name, you will be known as Buzzardpaw.”  
The newly named Buzzardpaw looked thrilled as her mentor, Blackstripe, joined her underneath the highrock. “Buzzardpaw! Buzzardpaw!” the clan cheered.  
“Aspenkit. Your mentor will be Foxleaf.”  
No, no, no, no, no! This won’t happen. It can’t, Driftkit panicked.  
“May you teach this young tom the ways of the medicine cat so he may help and care for the clan just as you have. From this moment on, Aspenkit will be known as Aspenpaw.”  
“Aspenpaw! Buzzardpaw!” The clan congratulated the apprentices and their newly appointed mentors. Driftkit whipped her head around to see Dawnkit as she let out a sputtery cough. Face twisted, eyes glassy from the remnants of her broken dream, her sister ran through the gorse tunnel and into the marsh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting out, I guess, on a... note. Hah.


	2. II

Without thinking, Driftkit raced after her sister through the makeshift tunnel that led out of camp. “Dawnkit! Wait!”   
The ground was wet and sticky from the melted snow, the already-marshy ground becoming even more sodden and cold. The thin tree cover let the gray sky seep into the small forest, creating dapples of light that contrasted with Driftkit’s heavy mood. Redkit was behind her, yelling his sister’s name to get her attention. “Dawnkit?”  
As she weaved between the trees, Driftkit knew that she wasn’t allowed out of camp, but it didn’t matter. Whatever Birdstar’s punishment would be, it would be better than leaving her shocked and pained sister alone. She scrabbled to a messy stop as a muffled screech shook the air. “Dawnkit!”   
Looking back at Redkit, she raced on ahead, following the noise. A spiky tree branch stood in her way, leaves threatening to scratch her as she raced onwards. In one last frighted hurdle, she arrived next to a great oak, twisted roots filling the ground underneath. Dawnkit sat at the base, her light tabby pelt illuminating the mahogany tree. She looked up at Driftkit, her amber eyes glassy. “Why are you here?”  
“I’m your sister.” Driftkit rolled her eyes. “Of course I’m going to find you if you run into the forest.”   
Redkit caught up to them, out of breath. “Good, you found her.” He looked toward Dawnkit. “You okay?”  
Dawnkit drew herself to her paws, shaking. “I am anything but okay. Aspenpaw stole my dream. My only ambition. He stole everything.” She coughed and slipped back to her nest of roots. “Ouch,” she whimpered.  
It was then that Driftkit noticed her sister’s twisted paw. That must be why she yelled, she concluded. Looking over at Redkit, she whispered, “Her paw. We need to get her to Foxleaf.”  
“Yeah, but knowing her, she won’t go if Aspenpaw is there.” He spat the name as if it was a piece of rotten prey, acidic and vile, as if he never wanted to bring up the memory in conversation.   
Driftkit sighed. “I assume she’ll go if we can get Aspenpaw away from Foxleaf for a few minutes,” she said. “I’ll go distract him; you bring Dawnkit and sneak her to the den.”   
Redkit nodded and padded over to Dawnkit. When she was sure Redkit had told her what was going on, Driftkit traced her previous path back to the camp. Luckily, the warriors were preoccupied with patrols and whatnot, and it didn’t take much for her to sneak behind Birdstar’s den and find Aspenpaw. He was next to Foxleaf outside of his den, talking in an animated tone, smiling and proud of his new position. Crouched in a shadow, she formulated a way to get Aspenpaw away. I could always fake an injury…   
Grinning, she walked into the main clearing. Oh, yeah, injury. I can’t smile. She tried to frown, resulting in a contorted and pained expression that fit her need perfectly. Buzzardpaw greeted her enthusiastically as she left with Blackstripe to train. Driftkit sauntered up to Aspenpaw, sitting in front of him and looking upward. “Aspenpaw? My stomach hurts.”   
The medicine cat apprentice looked thrilled to have his first task. Foxleaf, who had heard Driftkit’s fake complaint, said, “Aspenpaw, she needs some borage. There’s a just patch outside of camp, by the lake. Would you get some? I just need to tend to Frostpelt. Go get Rainpool; he’ll help you.”   
As Aspenpaw left, Redkit and Dawnkit emerged from the intersection between Birdstar’s and the elder’s dens. It looked like they had come from the sibling’s normal playing spot, the small clearing behind Birdstar’s den that Driftkit had come through.   
She watched as her brother and sister walked to Foxleaf. “Dawnkit twisted her paw while we were playing,” he explained, “and we need help.”   
Foxleaf disappeared into his den for a moment, reappearing with a bundle of light green leaves lightly clamped in his mouth. He spat them onto the ground at Dawnkit’s feet. “Eat these, they should help. You keep getting hurt.” He looked toward the elder’s den. “Lay low for a few days, then come see me if it still hurts.”   
As he left, the siblings wandered back over to the nursery, where Palefire was sleeping. Redkit poked her with his paw, wanting her to wake up.   
“Palefire? Dawnkit hurt her paw.”   
The calico she-cat woke up, startled. “Oh! Dawnkit! Are you okay?”  
“I’ll be fine. I just want to sleep.” Dawnkit yawned and curled up next to her mother.   
Palefire looked at her other kits. “You should sleep too. It’s around evening.”   
Driftkit and Redkit grumbled in agreement and settled down, knowing that they’ed rather sleep than be tired the next day. 

 

Driftkit was awoken from her dreamless and tranquil slumber by Dawnkit’s sharp claws (on her good paw) digging into her tail. “Ouch! Dawnkit, what are you doing?”  
Dawnkit blinked her sleepy eyes and retracted her claws. “Whoops! Sorry, I had a dream where I was hunting squirrels.”  
“Well, hunt something other than my tail next time!” Driftkit said. “Let’s wake up Redkit.”  
She tapped Redkit multiple times with her tail, and when he didn’t stir, she viciously shook him with her paw. “Wake up!”  
“Huh? Oh! Driftkit! Dawnkit! Sorry!” He slowly got up, shaking himself as if it would get rid of the traces of sleep he still had. “What should we do today?”   
Palefire peered into the den, a fish in her jaws. She dropped it in front of her kits. “You won’t be doing anything that will hurt Dawnkit’s paw.”   
“We wouldn’t anyway!” Driftkit mewed. “Ooh, fish?” She and her siblings had been weaned early, which was a good thing to her, being able to eat any and all types of prey from a young age. Fish was the most abundant, of course, as they were the only clan who could swim. Another thing I can’t wait to learn.  
She took a large bite of the fish, a silvery creature still wet and cold. The skin was chewy and sinuous, of course, but the flesh was light and smooth. It tasted of river.   
Redkit and Dawnkit had their shares of fish and the three took turns prying the flesh from the thin bones until there wasn’t anything left but the head and tail.   
“You were hungry! Since you can’t play hide and seek or attack, why don’t you go see the elders?” Palefire suggested. “I’m sure they’ll have a story for you.”  
Driftkit smiled as Dawnkit’s expression brightened. It was good to see her sister happy, especially after the incident. With Dawnkit’s enthusiasm and Redkit’s perseverance, I’m sure that Dawnkit’ll be medicine cat one day.   
“I’d love that,” Redkit agreed. He led the group out into the clearing, Dawnkit limping behind. When they reached the cozy elder’s den, Splashfoot welcomed them in and gestured to the empy nest in the middle of the den. “Want to hear a story, I assume?”   
Splashfoot was one of Driftkit’s favorite clanmates. She was still warrior-aged, but when an accident with a badger had left her with only one eye and a twisted and broken leg, she couldn’t fight or hunt so helped around camp and stayed in the elder’s den.   
“What will you tell us about this time?” Driftkit wondered.   
“The badger story! That’s the best,” argued Redkit.   
Splashfoot let out a happy purr-like sigh. “You’ve heard that one a million times. Dawnkit? What do you want?”   
Dawnkit paused to think. “A new story.”   
Settling deeper into her nest, Driftkit closed her eyes and waited for the story to seep into her like water into moss.   
“Once, in ValleyClan, there lived a young cat. This cat, Dappledstripe, was a headstrong, independent, and resourceful she-cat who with a heightened sense of her own abilities and a lack of common sense. However, like every cat, she was flawed. She hated when others helped her or did things for her. She only ate prey that she caught, after feeding the elders and kits, of course. When she was sick or injured she wouldn’t go to the medicine cat, but instead would ask what herbs she needed and get them herself. In battle, she refused to fight with anyone, but would defend her close friends when they needed it. Dappledstripe hated admitting she had flaws, even though she knew she had them. In the end, it was her downfall.”   
Driftkit felt every word travel through her bloodstream and into her head, where the speech came to life and illustrated pictures of the story that moved and grew as Splashfoot talked.   
“One day, Dappledstripe found herself in a tenebrous and mourning place, air thick with remnants of broken dreams. It was the opposite of StarClan, of light, of good…. It is commonly known as the Dark Forest.”  
The kits gasped. The Dark Forest? The last time I’ve heard of that was when Birdstar told us about the Last War, Driftkit though. Wow.  
“Dappledstripe knew exactly where she was but not how to get out. See, she was fully alive in the real world, just asleep. However, she knew that her situation wasn’t a dream. She knew that if she was found, she would be killed. She didn’t know the way out and had no idea how to go about finding it.   
“She walked for hours, relentlessly weaving through trees and over logs, under branches and past streams… Until she found another cat. A StarClan cat.”  
“Who?” Redkit interrupted.   
Driftkit cuffed him around the ear, annoyed at her brother’s impatience. “I want to hear the story.”  
“This cat was an important one, she could tell, as he held his head high and prowled the Dark Forest as fearless as a lion. When he saw her, he could tell Dappledstripe was lost. ‘Do you want any help?’ he offered. Dappledstripe, being the independent cat she was, refused. ‘I’m managing by myself, thank you,” she had said.   
“So Dappledstripe walked the other way, deeper and deeper into the forest. She avoided any and all noise, apprehensive and lost, but of course she wouldn’t admit that to the starry tom who had offered to help her. He was following her, actually; he was sure she was lying and wanted to assist her on her way. Slipping out from behind a tree, he said, ‘You really look lost… I know the way. I’m Sootstar, by the way.’  
“‘I said, I’m fine! Leave me be!’ Startled by Dappledstripe’s rude tone, Sootstar turned and padded back to StarClan territory. Annoyed, Dappledstripe ventured farther and farther from her destination.   
“As she found herself in the heart of the blackened landscape, she began to worry and doubt her judgement. Maybe I should’ve accepted Sootstar’s help, she thought. Little did she know, she had been found. The inhabitants of the Dark Forest seeped from the cracks in the night, flooding the ground, cornering Dappledstripe. A faded tortoiseshell stepped forward, eyes icy and full of malice. ‘Do you know what happens when trespassers are found on our territory?’ she growled.   
“Dappledstripe fought as many of them as she could, but fighting the dark warriors was like fighting watery shadows. They slipped like water between her claws but she could not dodge theirs. The next day, Dappledstripe was found in her nest dead and covered in blood.”  
Dawnkit’s expression was one of awe and horror. “Why?”   
Splashfoot smiled. “What Dappledstripe didn’t know, the one simple fact that would’ve prevented her death, was that it takes more courage to admit you are weak then to face the weakness head-on.”


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> look nothing exciting

Driftkit blinked once, twice, and then a third time- it was this third time that gave her the incentive to stir and get up. Dawnkit was still sleeping, and Redkit was just waking up. Palefire was on the dawn patrol; as she had told her kits the previous night before they had slipped off to sleep.  
Careful not to wake Spottedflower’s new moon-old litter, Birchkit, Willowkit, Minnowkit, and Blazekit, she crept to Dawnkit’s nest, pulling her sleepy sister to consciousness. Redkit led them outside into the fresh newleaf sun, the camp filling with the breezy light of dawn. Within three moons, he had ascended from the persona of annoying little brother to the strong and courageous leader of the three.   
The air outside was crisp and thin, the light mist of spring clouds swirling around the otherwise blue sky. The faint and faded breeze carried a sweet scent, one of bright flowers and clear waters. Dew huddled on shiny leaves, refracting the light onto the somewhat damp ground.   
Sometimes, the morning was just too perfect to do anything but play. That day was one of these, Driftkit realized. Racing ahead of Redkit, she dashed to the clearing behind Birdstar’s den, the grass worn and flat from seasons of kits playing there. “Come on!”   
“What should we play today?” Redkit asked. “I feel as if we’ve done everything.”   
Driftkit hadn’t thought of that; luckily, though, she didn’t need to. “RedwoodClan Battle!” Dawnkit suggested.   
RedwoodClan Battle was the name for a game they played in which one cat was a RedwoodClan warrior, and the other two had to fight them off. It was Redkit’s favorite, due to how he thought it was ‘pre-training’ for when he would be a warrior. It really isn’t, Driftkit thought, the cats he’ll have to fight will be much more skilled than Dawnkit and I.   
“I’ll be the RedwoodClan cat,” she volunteered.   
Redkit narrowed his eyes. “You’re going down.”   
Dawnkit attacked first, paws outstretched, claws sheathed. Dawnkit wasn’t a good fighter, and Driftkit knew that; she always went easy on her during these types of games. Dawnkit was about to knock into her when she sidestepped at the last minute, making sure to let Dawnkit’s paw graze her side.   
I don’t feel like going easy on her today. While Dawnkit was getting up, Driftkit swiped at her back leg, creating a lack of balance in which Dawnkit fell. She was quicker to rise this time, Driftkit noticed, and her aim was better. She hit Driftkit head-on, knocking her back onto the worn ground. Driftkit was prepared, however, and bucked Dawnkit off of her. A defeated Dawnkit acknowledged her loss and went to sit by Redkit.   
“I win!” Again. “Alright, Redkit, you try.”   
The two circled each other, looking for signs of attack. Whoever made the first move had to be stealthy and precise. In a contest of pure strength, Driftkit was confident she would lose. Redkit was much stronger, but Driftkit was faster and smarter and used this to her advantage. In a flash, Redkit leapt, with a higher arc than Dawnkit. At the last moment, Driftkit kicked off of the ground and pushed herself under Redkit and to the opposite side of the clearing.   
Redkit landed in a crouch, messily skidding after Driftkit’s dodge. He launched himself toward her, missing when she stepped back. Instead of a wild leap, Driftkit orchestrated a concentrated attack, pulling Redkit to the ground. They tussled on the grass, a writhing chaos of russet and chestnut colored fur.   
“Ahem.” The two kits broke apart to see the dark grey silhouette of Birdstar above them. “I’m fine with it if you play here; however, you were too immersed in your game to hear me call for a clan meeting.”   
Driftkit hung her head in shame. She wished there was some sort of hole in the ground below her, permanently there, a quick route of escape for whenever she was guilty or embarrassed.   
“There’s no need for you to be embarrassed. It’s okay. Come on.” Birdstar led the shameful kits into the main camp. The majority of the clan was there already, glaring at the late kits. They slunk to the back, sitting behind everyone else.   
Leaping onto the Highrock, Birdstar curled his tail around his paws, clearing his throat. “Let me first say; this newleaf has been bountiful and peaceful. Though CloverClan and RedwoodClan were constantly fighting, we didn’t take part. Most of us didn’t, at least.” He shot a stern glare toward a group of young warriors. “Greenleaf brings prey, growth, and new kits- a combination to keep peace and comfort within ValleyClan. Dawnkit, Redkit, and Driftkit, please come beneath the Highrock.”   
Driftkit’s eyes widened. Finally! Apprehensive and excited, she cautiously worked her way through the maze of cats, her siblings taking different paths. She sat down in the shadow of the Highrock, chest puffed out and ears back, mimicking Birdstar’s posture.   
Grinning with pride, Redkit sheathed and unsheathed his claws to contain his almost violently happy energy. Dawnkit sat next to him, not as excited, but proud of herself and joyful nonetheless.   
“You have reached the age of six moons, the age of maturity, the age where you will become apprentices. Dawnkit, step forward.”   
Driftkit observed her sister’s eyes taking in everything, trying to memorize the moment of wonder. Dawnkit was visibly shaking, still smiling, and overall looking very much like an apprentice already.   
Birdstar took a breath. “Dawnkit, from this moment on, until you become a warrior, by the power of StarClan, you will be known as Dawnpaw. Your mentor will be Cinderwing. Cinderwing, may you pass your fair judgement and selflessness onto this cat.”  
Cinderwing, as excited-looking as Dawnpaw, made her way to the front to touch noses with her new apprentice.   
“Redkit, come forward. Your mentor will be Silversky. May she pass all of the courage and loyalty she learnt from Ambertail onto you. Under the power of StarClan, until you earn your warrior status, your name from now on will be Redpaw.”   
Redpaw looked thrilled to be apprenticed to the deputy. He touched noses with her, glee filling his amber eyes. He shot a delighted look to Driftkit, and she smiled back, eager to be apprenticed.   
“Driftkit, step forward. By the power of StarClan, your name from now on will be Driftpaw, until you become a warrior. Your mentor will be Rainpool, I trust him to pass his quick thinking and tirelessness to you.”   
Euphoria filled her veins as she touched noses with the flecked gray tom, seeing the pride and enthusiasm she was feeling reflected in his eyes.   
“Dawnpaw! Redpaw! Driftpaw!” The clan chanted.  
Driftpaw felt the congratulations flow into her ears, filling her with a sense of belonging.   
“I think that’s it….” Birdstar’s gaze scanned the cats gathered beneath. “Oh, yes, one more thing; it’s tick season, be careful.” He leapt down from the boulder, landing with grace next to Foxleaf. The two started out of camp, Birdstar pausing to look over his shoulder and call, “Meeting dismissed."   
Driftpaw watched as the left, wondering what important clan matters they had to talk about at that moment. None of my concern.   
Buzzardpaw weaved through the crowd to congratulate her friend. “Driftpaw! I’m so happy you’re an apprentice! We can train together and hunt and-”   
“Buzzardpaw? We’re doing battle training, come on,” Blackstripe called. Saddened, Buzzardpaw excused herself from the conversation.  
Hawkflight walked up to his kits. “I’m so proud of you.”   
“Me too,” Palefire said, joining her mate. “You grew up so fast.”   
The apprentices grinned up at their parents. “I hope being an apprentice is fun,” mewed Dawnpaw.   
Their father’s eyes shone. “I think your mentors want you now.”   
“Bye!” Redpaw flicked his ear, turning to the mentors.   
“Alright, so, the plan is for us to take you to see the territory,” Rainpool said.   
Looking up at her mentor, Driftpaw replied, “That sounds great.” They went to Driftpaw’s siblings, telling them the plan. Silversky and Cinderwing agreed, and the six headed through the leafy tunnel.   
ValleyClan territory was a mass of streams and marsh, seated next to a crystalline lake and the other clans’ terrains. The thin forest was often split with opaque streams, muddy banks shedding soil into the water. The camp sat on a clearing, on the edge of the woods, patches of delta paving the sides.   
Driftpaw had seen a small portion of the land before, when she had chased after Dawnpaw, then Dawnkit. She hoped her siblings wouldn’t bring their ‘exploration’ up as kits leaving camp before apprenticeship was against clan rules. However, she hadn’t had much time to soak the area in that time.   
The group stopped at a twisting sycamore, mottled branches strong and thick. The roots spilled across the ground, gripping the dirt, falling into a river that was too big to be a stream. The wide leaves fluttered in the light breeze, some already blanketing the floor. The telltale flicks and splashes gave away the position of fish in the river.   
“This is the oldest tree in the whole forest,” Cinderwing said. “Prey is abundant here; fish play in the water, birds settle in the tree, and mice live between the roots. Anyone can find a meal here.”   
“Also, this is where you’ll learn to hunt,” Rainpool added.   
Silversky led them through the trees, closer to the lake, where a pile of boulders sheltered an area covered with sand. Trees, mostly birch, bordered the hollow, creating a dome-like structure that sheltered the place.   
“Here’s the training hollow,” the deputy said. “We’ll begin learning to hunt here tomorrow.”   
The party carried on, stopping at various landmarks and good places to hunt. When the reached the border, the trees got darker and heavier. Unlike the sparse woodland of ValleyClan, RedwoodClan territory was a mass of undergrowth and pines, a brambly camp in the center. On the other border, the river fell into a gorge that petered out into the lake. On the opposite side, sprawling moors took over the terrain, marking the OakClan hunting ground.   
After they had walked every inch of the territory and more, or so Driftpaw thought, they headed back to camp. “The territory is so big!”   
“I agree,” Redpaw said.   
Silversky heard Birdstar call for her and excused herself. “We’ll begin hunting tomorrow.”  
Dawnpaw yawned. “I’m hungry. And tired.”   
“You should be. We did a lot of walking today,” Rainpool explained. “Go get something to eat.”   
The apprentices padded to the fresh-kill pile. “I can’t wait until tomorrow. Then we get to be the ones providing the prey,” Driftkit mewed.   
“Me too.” Redpaw studied the prey, eventually settling on a shrew.   
Dawnpaw chose a fish. “Think about it; tonight we get to sleep in the apprentices’ den with Aspenpaw and Buzzardpaw.”   
Finally settling on a fish like Dawnpaw, Driftpaw and her siblings retreated to a rock next to the river. Laying on the flat surface, she tore into the fish, savoring the earthy and salty taste. The three conversed next to the water while the sky got darker, lapsing into an almost pastel twilight. When the sun started to fall, they headed into the apprentices’ den.   
It wasn’t as protected as the nursery, with the stacked branches and patchy leaves, but Driftpaw liked it just as much. The space felt more free, but she wasn’t sure why. There were five nests in all, two more squished and worn as the rest. She assumed those were Buzzardpaw’s and Aspenpaw’s.   
“I call this one!” Redpaw dived toward the one nearest the entrance. The farthest from Buzzardpaw and Aspenpaw’s, Driftpaw noted.   
Dawnpaw chose the one in the middle of Redpaw and one of the older apprentices. Tired, she curled up, nose buried beneath her tail. That left Driftpaw with the one farthest away, closer to a worn one. I hope it’s Buzzardpaw’s.   
Yawning, she settled into the nest, a warm feeling filling her heart and a satisfied feeling in her head.


End file.
